Yo-Kai Pretty Cure (Danitiny2013)
Yo-Kai Precure is a series made by Danitiny2013, is a crossover with Yo-kai Watch, thus is based on the Yo-Kai Tribes Summary Bukimide Murasakiiro was a normal girl, until she stumbled upon a bully that was bullying her best friend, Purichino Momokuni, her determination when confronting said bully causes a weird, eye-shaped purple gem to be created, alerting a Jinmenken that was nearby, when the 2 met, said Jinmenken introduced himself as "Manjimutt", and what Bukimide's determination created is a Yo-Kai Crystal, then, A Yo-Kai Pad was created when Purichino was attacked by a weird being known as a "Wicked", allowing Bukimide to transform into "Cure Eerie", one night, a baby fell from the sky (like in Hugtto Precure), her name was Regendo-chan, the Legendaries were turned into stone and she's powerless, either Regendo-chan's lack of power turned the Legendaries into stone, or the Legendaries turning into stone was what drained Regendo-chan's power is unknown, but now, they must find the other Yo-kai Cures to save the world from a villain named Dame Dedtime, while also unpetrify the Legendaries to restore Regendo-chan's power Items * Yo-Kai Crystal: 'the main collective item in this series, their little crystals shaped like the symbols of the Yo-Kai Tribes, in episode 48, is revealed that within them there's Yo-Kai energy, and they're fueled with it by Lord Enma himself, and they require the person's belief in Yo-kai for them to work, if the person is convinced that Yo-Kai aren't real, the Yo-Kai Crystal loses its power (hinted by its color dimming down) making them unable to transform (this is the second series that have the transformation trinket have negative color changes (such as colors dimming down or fading) to show that the trinket lost its power and made a Pretty Cure unable to transform, the first one was Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode, when Ichika's animal sweet lost its power, and a few episodes later, the 6 girls' animal sweets do so too),(this is also the third series when a change in a cure's self-steem/heart makes her unable to transform (or fourth if we remember that this happened twice in Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode), the first time was also in Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode when Ichika was robbed of her Kirakiraru, a few episodes later, this happens again with the rest of the girls, (but unlike that time, the Kirakiraru is not completely stolen, just stripped of its colors, making it transparent, and the cures' memories were also stolen.the second time this happens was in Hugtto Pretty Cure, when Hana had doubts about her future, making her unable to transform) *'Yo-Kai Pad: this season's transformation device, is shaped like Whisper's Yo-kai Pad from the Yo-kai watch Anime series, but colored in the colors of the precures *'Tribe Wands: '''these are the weapons the cures use to cast their respective individual attacks, the cures use them to cast Cure Eerie's Creepy Superbite, Cure Charming's Paws of Fury, Cure Mysterious's Inferno, Cure Shady's Hidabat Harmony, Cure Slippery's Octo-snake, Cure Tough's Stare Down, Cure Brave's Blazing Fist and Cure Heartful's Air of Happiness *'Enma Scepter: Cure Enma's weapon, with it, she can use her attacks, Enma Twister and Supreme Enma Blast Characters Pretty Cure * 'Bukimide Murasakiiro/Cure Eerie '(キュア・イアリー''kyua iarī'')(Ella in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time dub): a girl from Ichigozaka (known in the Glitter Force Kirakira dub as "Sweetville") (Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode reference) who moved to Sakura New Town (Springdale in the dub) and the lead Pretty Cure of the season, her theme color is Purple, she represents the Eerie Tribe, a cool-under-pressure girl, she is convinced Yo-Kai are real, when destiny knocked at her door, she briefly lost her cool-under-pressure demeanor, because she never seen a Jinmenken before, until the day she met Manjimutt, but she was more than ready to save the world, but, much like a lot of Pretty Cures before her, she was shocked at the first time transforming. * 'Purichino Pinkuni/Cure Charming '(キュア・チャーミング'' ''Kyua chāmingu) (Chelsea in the Glitter Force Yo-kai Time dub): the second Pretty Cure, her theme color is pink, she represent the Charming Tribe, a peppy girl who is so cheerful, people find her weird, thus, having her unable to make friends without weirding them out, she soon found her true best friend, Bukimide Murasakiiro, what she didn't knew is that when Bukimide first arrived her new home, she also became able to turn into a Precure, when they first met each other, Purichino found a stray kitten (who was actually Jibanyan of the Charming Tribe), her devotion to protect it caused a pink, heart-shaped jewel to appear, when the stray kitten that Purichino saved turned out to be Jibanyan, it was also revealed that the pink, heart shaped jewel from earlier was a Yo-Kai Crystal, the Charming Yo-Kai Crystal, when she was also presented with a pink Yo-Kai Pad, she earned the ability to turn into Cure Charming. * '''Fushigiwo Kirakiiro/Cure Mysterious (キュア・ミスティアリアス ''Kyua misutiariasu'') (Molly in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time dub): the third Pretty Cure, her theme color is yellow, she represents the Mysterious Tribe, a person that is always really smart and unpredictable, you never know what is she gonna do next, she's always looking for her purpose in life, but when she first met Kyubi, she turned into a Pretty Cure, and that became her calling. * Gouketsuyo Orenjite/Cure Tough (キュア・タフ ''Kyua tafu'') (Tori in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time dub): the fourth Pretty Cure, her theme color is orange, she represents the Tough Tribe, a really serious talking girl that is hard to beat, determined and doesn't make friends so easily, but that changed when she met Roughraff, becoming a Pretty Cure. * Isamashiru Akari/Cure Brave (キュア・ブレーブ Kyua burēbu) ''(Brittany in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time dub): the fifth Pretty Cure, her theme color is red, she represents the Brave Tribe, a really cool girl who's not afraid of putting up a fight, she became excited when she met Blazion and when she first became a Pretty Cure. * '''Pokapokane Midorita/Cure Heartful (キュアハートフル' Kyuahātofuru) (Hellen in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time dub): the sixth Precure, her theme color is green, she represents the Heartful Tribe, a really shy girl who works in her family's flower shop, she's so shy, she was initially unnoticeable, but she decided to be more courageous when she met Happierre and became a Pretty Cure. * Usurakageni Aomi/Cure Shady (キュア・シェイディーKyua sheidī) (Shannon in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time dub): the seventh Pretty Cure, her theme color is blue, she represents the Shady Tribe,a stereotypical goth who tends to call other people "batties" because she likes bats, she tends to speak with an ominous tone, due to tribe rivalries (IE Eerie vs Shady), she has a friendly rivalry with Bukimide, she used to be unfriendly and refused to show her true emotions, but ever since she met Hidabat and Usapyon, she learned to be more open to others. * Nyororonshi Shianchi/Cure Slippery (キュア・スリパリーKyua suriparī) (Sloane in the Glitter Force Yo-kai Time dub): the eighth Pretty Cure, her theme color is cyan, She represents the Slippery Tribe, is a girl with a knack for hide-n-seek, almost impossible to find, but Bukimide managed to do so, when Whisper and Venoct do so too, she becomes a Pretty Cure. * Enmani Himeriyo/Cure Enma (キュア・エンマー''Kyua enmā) ''(Emma in the Glitter Force Yo-Kai Time Dub): the new, ninth Pretty Cure, her theme color(s) are gold and silver, She represents lord Enma, a wealthy girl who moved in from Hagukumi City (HUGtto Pretty Cure Reference), she was spoiled at first, but learned the power of Kindness when she became a Pretty Cure. Further Reading * Yo-kai Crystal, Set On! Category:Series Category:Fan Series